disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Slade
Amos Slade (or simply known as Amos) is a hunter and the main antagonist from Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound and its midquel. He is voiced by both Jack Albertson and currently Jeff Bennett. Unlike most of Disney's villains, he doesn't come across as being evil. Instead, he hunts for a living and is very professional at it until he is motivated by revenge, rather than the "just because" brand of evil that you see in too many villains. Personality Amos is an old, crabby, grumpy, and bad-tempered man, though we do see somewhat of a softer side in his interaction with his two hunting dogs, Chief and Copper. Later he shows remorse after Tod saves him and Copper from a dangerous bear. Appearances The Fox and the Hound Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape, but Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if he is on his property again. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, and Chief traps Tod there. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vow to kill Tod. When they see Widow Tweed drop Tod off at the nearby game preserve, he breaks in in a mad attempt to kill Tod. Amos sets multiple traps along Tod's routes, but Tod is able to escape into his den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. Tod shocks both by escaping through the flames. As Amos begins to follow, he irritates a bear. While trying to escape the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps. However, he is saved from death thanks to the joint effort of Tod and Copper. Tod is injured as a result, and Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod. He is forced to give up when Copper proves his loyalty to Tod by standing in the way of the gun. Amos eventually decides to return home a slightly better man, while Widow Tweed doctors his injured leg. The Fox and the Hound 2 Amos Slade is a comic relief character here, without the darker side portrayed in the first film. Widow Tweed throws a pie in his face, and threatens to do so again later. Chief appears, but has very few speaking parts and very little screen time. Chief and Slade enter a hunting dog contest, where Cheif takes another ribbon (fourth place) for the second time in a row-which he seems to think makes him the champion hunting dog in the county. Slade mostly only shows up in the beginning trying to train Copper, becoming increasingly irate with his failures as a hunting dog, yelling at him after a chain of comedic events while chasing Tod (which were his own fault), looking for Copper later when the pup has gone to join the Singin' Strays, and showing up later after being lead by Tod to the Singin' Stray's performance, where he reveals that Copper is not a stray at all and takes him home. Gallery Fox-disneyscreencaps com-2039.jpg|Amos with Chief Amos-Slade1.jpg|Amos Slade with Copper|link=http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Amos_Slade caughtwithhispantsdown.jpg|Caught with his Pants Down thewholefamily.jpg|The Whole Family Amostweed.jpg|Amos getting up in Widow Tweed's face Amos_Slade.jpg|Angry Amos Category:Villains Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Murderers Category:Elders Category:Elders